


It Started With A Boy

by kissmeasifall



Series: Captain Daddy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Movie Night, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony enjoy a nice, comfortable evening watching movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for stopping by to read! Here are a few quick things. 
> 
> I'm pretty new to this fandom, so forgive any non-cannon elements. I tried. 
> 
> I have the other two parts for this series ready to be edited and they should be up within the next few days. 
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy!

It had always been odd to him, this lumbering tower in the middle of other lumbering towers. In his time, they had tall buildings but nothing that even dared come close to the mind-boggling heights of the Stark tower. He knew it was just an extension of who Tony was which was – what was it he said? –... something along the lines of “playboy billionaire” or something. He just shook his head with the faintest trace of a smile. There was really something special about Tony. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but something he knew he liked. Whether it made much sense to him or not.

Since the New York incident, Steve had become something of a regular around the tower, though not coming by all that often and never without Tony explicitly letting him in. Tonight was different though; tonight he wanted to surprise his new... friend. Steve still hadn't really gotten caught up on all the latest technology and certainly didn't own a phone. During his era, it was normal for people to just knock on your door without calling or – what did Tony call that thing he did when he tapped like a mad man on the screen? – that texting thing that was going around. No, tonight he wanted to take Tony back a few decades; let Tony see what life had been like for him in his prime.

The suitcase he’s carrying would've been trouble for him when he was nothing more than a shrimp in Brooklyn, but not anymore. He was still impressed with how strong he was, even after all this time of living with it. In some ways, he hated his new power. In other ways, not so much. For instance, being able to pack around anything he wanted without much of a thought. The new body look wasn't that bad either.

When he walked into the lobby, his breath was still taken away. He'd been through this a few times, but it still blew him away. It seemed like everything in the room sparkled and he couldn't help but spin around a few times, like a kid lost in New York on Christmas day filled with wonder. He knew Tony only liked the best in life, and he'd scored big with designing this lobby. Even if he lived for another hundred years, he figured this lobby would still blow him away.

Steve walked over and climbed into the elevator. He sat the suitcase down and pressed the button for the first of Tony's private floors. He stood there for a second, waiting for something to happen and pressed again. When nothing happened this time around, he put a hand on his hip.

“Jarvis, would you care to help me?” Steve asked, knowing full well that Jarvis would hear him.

A second later, the familiar voice came to him. “Hello, Steve. I wasn't expecting you here. You know that's Tony's area and I can't let you up there without his approval.”

“Come on, Jarvis! It's me. You know you can trust me.”

“If I let you up, Tony would be very angry with me.”

This whole ‘artificial intelligence’ thing was still hard for him to grasp. During his previous era, this idea hadn’t even made it into science fiction yet, much less been close to a reality. However, here he stood with one of Tony’s finest inventions: an intelligence capable of preventing Steve from getting into Tony’s lair. At the moment at least. 

“What do I have to do to convince you?”

“Rules are rules. You should know that, Captain.”

“I could always just call over to SHIELD real fast, hop on the phone with one of those lab geeks that always fawn over me. It wouldn't take much charm for them to help me get past you.”

“As I'm all too aware.” There was something akin to a laugh that came out of Jarvis before the doors shut and he was on his way up to see Tony.

On the way there, Steve contemplated what to say or do. They were friends, that much Steve had figured out, but were they on this level yet? Where he could just drop in at any moment? Where he could just sweet talk (or idly threaten) Jarvis into letting him into Tony's home? Steve shrugged it off. He was used to going into things with only a tiny bit of information.

Once the elevator opened, Steve stepped onto the floor and set the suitcase down. He looked around. The room he was in was empty, no trace of Tony to be found anywhere. Well, of course, there were his personal effects lying about, some decorations, but mainly the electronic toys that Tony seemed to be so fond of. It was something that Steve still had a hard time understanding; why was Tony so hooked into these things?

Of course, this moment was short-lived when he heard Tony's brashness come crashing into the moment.

“How in the world did you get in here?”

Steve turned and smiled. “It's called charm.”

“It's called breaking and entering.” Tony retorted. “Can I help you?”

“Well, yeah. I'm your friend. I have come to see you.”

“Here I am.” Tony gave that irritating fake smile of his.

“Tony.” Steve said, using his Captain voice with an arch of his brow.

He let out a sigh. “Well since you're here, make yourself comfortable.” He said.

“That's more like it!” He cheered and carried the suitcase over to a couch.

“What's with the luggage?” Tony pointed.

“I brought some old movies for us to watch.” He grinned.

Tony groaned but Steve couldn't help but smile. There was something that told Steve that Tony would actually enjoy this; that he would actually enjoy the break from being Iron Man for a few minutes just to enjoy a simple movie, to enjoy a simple pleasure in life.

Of course, Steve knew that wasn't the case with Tony, at least, not usually. Tony was always seeking something, always looking to build a new gadget. Steve still couldn't quite put a finger on why Tony had this inner drive, but he brushed it aside. The end result was still the same anyway, regardless of Tony's inner drives.

Steve cracked the suitcase open and pulled out some old film rolls and then a projector. He got the distinct impression that Tony didn't have one of those lying around amidst all of his fancy new toys. Steve liked the appeal of it though. It was one of the few artifacts from his time period that was still relevant in the modern world. Heck, the modern cinema wouldn't even exist had this toy never been invented. So, Steve hoped he could convince Tony to give it a try.

“Really? Is this suddenly a blast from the past? Should I dig out my time machine?” Tony said blandly, though the cutting sarcasm was ever present. There was something about that that Steve really liked in a weird way. It was so... Tony.

“I thought we could take a moment to enjoy... an old friend, let's call it.” He smiled.

Tony sighed but otherwise allowed Steve to have his way. Steve went about pulling down the screen in the room, even though Tony insisted he could just push a button and it would come down on its own. Steve just ignored him, wanting this to be authentic in every way. He sat up the projector and put a film reel in. He didn't turn it on quite yet though. There were still a few more things to put in place.

He walked up to Tony and held his hands out. “Give them to me please.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean 'them'?”

“The Jarvis bracelets. We're doing this old school.” He smiled.

“Oh no way.” Tony said, shaking his head.

Steve held his ground, leaving his hands out. A second later, the bracelets were in his hands, much to Tony's mumbling about how he couldn't believe Steve would just waltz in here and take over the place. But that's sort of what Steve did. Or rather, had been trained to do. He put the bracelets in his pocket, keeping them safe for Tony.

“Jarvis, you can take the night off.” Steve called out.

“Steve, now hold up, Jarvis is supposed to help protect me.” Tony said indignantly.

“I'm here.” Steve replied as though it should be obvious.

Tony pressed his lips together for a minute. “I have half a mind to throw you out, Rogers.”

Steve crossed his arms. “What's stopping you?”

When Tony turned his eyes away, Steve let himself smirk a bit. “It's ok, Tony. Just relax and enjoy the night. Everything will be just fine.”

“You don't know that!” Tony pointed a finger.

“You're right but I know how to fight and if the bogey man jumps out, I'll take care of him.” Steve teased lightly.

“You're not funny.” Tony huffed.

Steve just shrugged and found himself milling around in his thoughts again. He should've known that Tony would be apprehensive about him just barging in here and pretty much taking command. Steve silently made an agreement with himself to pull back on the commands a little bit and see if things worked a little better for him. After all, this wasn't a battlefield. He could simply ask for something.

“Tony, would you mind grabbing me a beer, please?” Steve said as he walked over and dimmed the lights.

Tony left his lips pressed together for a long moment before turning on his heels and walking off to the nearby bar. Steve made a mental note that simply asking for things seemed to go a lot smoother than demanding it. Steve figured there might be times when he would just have to demand things though, because this was Tony after all. If his goal was just to take charge and help Tony relax, then there would be points where he would have to make that happen instead of depending on Tony's full cooperation.

A moment later, Tony popped over with a cold beer for Steve and one in his own hand. Tony took a seat on the couch, pushing the suitcase to the side. Steve got the projector on and it put out an off-white light that he hadn't seen in a long time. It reminded him of his youth, when this projector was thought to rule the world. It couldn't even produce audio. Steve figured Tony would simply chuckle at a lot of the things from Steve's youth that were awesome in his day.

Steve cracked his beer open before getting the film underway. It clicked in a fast rhythm as images were displayed without the context of sound. Steve sat down beside Tony and simply let his eyes drink in the screen, his mind filling in the blankness of a story that words would produce for him. To him, this would forever be far more immersive than anything a modern film could offer. Here he was free to create his own version of the dialogue to match the images. Maybe his story would be completely different than Tony's and that would be ok.

“Boring.” Tony said, drawing out the word.

“You're doing it wrong then.” Steve commented. “Create the story for yourself. There is no right or wrong one, simply what you see.” Steve said.

Tony simply rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the screen. However, it was a turning point in their evening and Steve could tell it almost right away. Within minutes, Steve could see Tony's face scrunch up in concentration as he watched the images. A woman danced across the screen and Tony's head would follow without missing a beat. A shoot out would occur and Tony would clutch his chest, as though his own life were dependent on the characters he was creating for himself.

This was what Steve had wanted their evening to be about. He wanted Tony to forget about SHIELD, to forget about the alien races out there that could invade them again, to forget that he was Iron Man and to simply be Tony. He wanted nothing more than to see this man beside him unravel into his purest form, for this to be an authentic experience.

Sometime later, the film ended and it left the room dimly lit. Steve was still recovering from watching the film, his mind still whirring with the story he had created for himself. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been that involved in something. It wasn't until he snapped himself back into reality that he realized Tony's head was on his shoulder. He smiled softly. He couldn't help it.

He thought about waking Tony but then, that would ruin everything wouldn't it? Tony would realize that he had fallen asleep on Steve's shoulder and then Tony would have to use snark to regain some normalcy. Steve was sure he could get used to this being normal. So he opted to lift Tony up into his arm. His head fell back gently and his breath was coming out in short puffs. Steve supposed it was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen in his life.

He went to the elevator and it opened. So Jarvis was still around. Steve was ok with that. Jarvis knew right where to take them and, when the doors opened again, Steve was looking out at Tony's bedroom. Of course, as with anything Tony Stark did, it was immaculate. It was decked out in hundreds of gadgets and the bed itself was a sight to behold. The size of it could probably hold the entire Avengers squad. Steve couldn't help but feel a smile on his face.

He carried Tony across the room and laid him out on the bed. He briefly considered changing Tony, but that would just create awkward tension later. He pulled the bracelets out of his pockets and gently put them back on Tony's wrists, just so Jarvis could locate Tony precisely should the need arise.

When Steve pulled away, though, he got the shock of his life. And that was saying something.

“Dad.”

The words were barely above a breath and Steve had to stand perfectly still just to be sure they were even real. Steve studied Tony's face for a long moment, finally deciding that, yes, he was still asleep. Perhaps Tony was just in a dream and he was just talking in his sleep. Then again, Steve wondered if that word would ever leave Tony's mouth in the fond way it just had. Steve didn't know a lot about Tony's past, but he knew enough to know that Tony had his share of daddy issues.

Steve, however, was content to just leave it at that, to just leave the word in the air between them for the moment. He watched Tony for a long time. He wasn't sure how long, but it didn't really matter to him. He just wanted to enjoy this moment where Tony had trusted him enough to fall asleep on his shoulder.

Steve was moved by it all. Coming from a much simpler time in life, he was more inclined to just sit back and watch the moments unfold before him. Without even realizing what he was doing, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Tony's temple and pulled the covers up around him. Tony mumbled something incoherent and turned over. Steve simply smiled and walked back toward the elevator, hopping on and riding down to the ground floor.

“Jarvis, keep an eye on him for me, will you?”

“I always do.”

And with that, Steve was walking down the street and back towards his apartment. It was a classic move, but he left his projector there so he would have an excuse to go back to Tony's. Not that he would really need one but it might make things a little less awkward. He was sure Tony would have a million questions when he woke up in bed.

Steve had no problem addressing each of them, if only Tony would ask them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love my friends :D


End file.
